Something to Show You
by The6thAnon
Summary: Oneshot: Shep takes Lolly dancing.


"Hey, K.K., man…think you could do me a favor?" Shep approached the musician. K.K. slowed the tapping of his paw and lifted his head, the last notes of a song leaving his mind.

"Anything for a fellow dog. Lay it on me." Shep shifted his weight and ran a paw across his ear. "I wanna take Lolly out for a dance tonight." The other dog raised his eyebrows and slowly slid his guitar into its stand. "I was hoping could use K.K. Reggae. It's slow, plays in my house a lot…comforting, baaa man…wouldn't want to scare her away…"

"You're rambling, buddy! Leave the music to me. You go out and get your gal." Shep grinned and saluted the musician, nodding to Shrunk on his way out.

"Cats and dogs alike dance to the same tunes," K.K. called after him. "I'll be waitin' at the chime of 8."

Shep's tail waved back and forth as he pattered down Main Street and past the crosswalk. Now, to present the idea…should he get her fruit? Shep looked up. Nope, the place was practically an orchard. Fruit would be nothing special. Shep looked down at his paws, Perhaps a flower? Something hybrid and special might do. A pint rose would look so beautiful behind her ear…

"Hi, Shep!" Lolly's voice broke into his thoughts. Shep turned to face her, a million plans rushing through his head.

"Hey, Lolly. Checking on the flowers?" Lolly's can reflected a ray of sunlight into Shep's eye as she nodded. He put up a paw to shield himself. "Ack!"

"Oh, sorry!" Lolly quickly put the can on the ground. "Is that better, bonbon?" Bonbon. A sweet catchphrase for a sweet cat.

"Yeah, thanks…that's a mighty shiny can you've got there. Is it new?" Lolly shifted.

"Actually, it was a gift from the mayor! She said she'd just gotten a golden can and didn't need her silver one anymore." Shep shook his head and smiled. So Lolly's kindness had been noticed by the higher-ups! "Shep, you awake, bonbon?" She waved a paw in front of his face, her eyebrows and mouth creased in a small frown.

"Yeah, sorry, spaced out for a bit. That's great! How about…" Shep tugged a paw over his ear. "How 'bout we celebrate?"

"Oh, it's really not a big deal."

"Sure it is! Plus, I want to show you something. Could you meet me at Club LOL, say, around 8?" Shep bent down and handed over the watering can. "Good luck keeping the gardens healthy!" And just like that, Shep was gone, ambling back to his home at a jaunty pace.

"Oh, goodness!" Lolly put her can down again and leaned against a tree, all thoughts of watering the flowers scattered. He had asked her to the club on a Saturday! That could only mean one thing… "A dance, bonbon…" she muttered. She hastily put her paws to her mouth. Imagine if someone heard her! A dance…how to prepare for such an occasion? Why, it had been so long, she hadn't anything to wear! Lolly stored the watering can safely in her pocket and briskly headed to Main Street. The Able Sisters would know what to do.

The familiar clack and clatter of a Sable's sewing machine greeted Lolly as she stepped inside. Mabel looked up, a smile coming over her face.

"Well, how lovely to see you, Lolly! It's been a while." Sable looked up to give the cat a wave, then returned to the pattern she was making. "Shopping for anything in particular?"

"Um, well…"  
"Need to update your summer wardrobe? Or…Oh!" An exclamation point lit up Mabel's features as she realized the reason behind Lolly's shuffling paws and averted eyes. "…a date, maybe?"

"Ah, it's just a dance!" Lolly cried. "And I haven't danced in so long…" She examined the small selection of tops.

"Well," Mable muttered. "That simply won't do." She clapped her paws together once and pulled an overflowing bin from behind the display table. She tossed some half-finished shirts behind her and sifted through the remainder, humming quietly. "No, no…ah, here we are!" Mable pulled out a dress of soft blues and pinks. The fabric caught the light, and Lolly felt her breath catch in her throat. It looked so fragile…

"Oh, that would look perfect on you!" Mable handed it to her and scampered to Labelle's section of the shop. "Labelle! We need something cute for this young one!" Lolly clenched the dress to herself and hurriedly tried it on. Would it really look OK on her?

"Oh!" The blues and pinks looked even smoother against her fur. Lolly did a practice twirl and smiled. It would work.

"Perfect!" Mabel came back with an armful of accessories. "OK, this is what we're going to do…"

Shep paced in front of the stage and checked the clock. 7:55 PM.

"Relax, Shep. No girl will turn down an invitation to a concert as dreamy as this one." Shep adjusted his button-down shirt and leaned against the stage. The chairs that would normally line the front of the floor were pushed to the side.

"I hope you're right, pal." K.K. strummed a few chords and twisted the knobs on the top. The door opened and in walked Lolly, her paws peeking out from under her shimmering dress. Shep abruptly straightened up and extended a paw to her. "Are you ready?" She said yes, and the song began. The slow, gentle notes of K.K. Reggae floated onto the dance floor. The dancers swayed, their small steps carrying them to the far side of the room and back. "Congratulations," Shep said as he led Lolly in a twirl.

"For what?"  
"For being the kindest, most wonderful girl around." Lolly didn't reply, but she smiled, and Shep could've sworn she pulled herself closer to him. The music faded, and they stood, neither one moving, only a few inches separating their faces. Shrunk clapped, and they jumped back, startled, before K.K.'s glare put the clapping to an abrupt stop.

"So, erm…" Shep brushed a paw across his ear. "What did you think?"

"It was nice…" Lolly stepped back, her paws together in front of her dress. "But what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Ah, that…" Shep plucked a rose from the vase he'd hidden on the side of the stage. "I wanted to show you," he whispered, slowly nudging the flower behind Lolly's ear, "how pretty you looked with a flower in your fur."


End file.
